


Mais écoute moi bordel!

by Lathandre



Category: Amour Sucré, My Candy Love
Genre: Alexy is mad, French fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you understand french just enjoy, It's a very old fic but i'm posting it anyway, It's still better than letting it rot in the depht of my computer, Jealous Ken, M/M, Sorry I'm too lazy to translate it, gaaaAAAY, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathandre/pseuds/Lathandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme tous les soirs Kentin attends Alexy à la sortie du lycée pour rentrer chez eux mais aujourd'hui, il ne vient pas. Notre militaire préféré part alors à sa recherche.</p>
<p>Ou</p>
<p>Comment tomber au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais écoute moi bordel!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a very old fic I wrote in my first year of Highschool. Now that I'm reading it again it has so many flaws and is so OOC sometimes that it just makes me laugh.  
> But I just couldn't throw it away it was the first one I wrote entirely.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this! ♥

\- « 'Tain! C'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça m*rde! »

La personne qui prononça cette phrase, reflétant toute la grâce et la complexité de la langue française, s'arrêta brusquement. Bien qu'étant dans les couloirs de son lycée et ayant par conséquent l'interdiction d'avoir un téléphone en main, celle-ci sorti son portable de sa poche et lui jeta un regard anxieux. Une lueur de déception traversa ses iris verts quand elle ne vit pas le voyant de notification clignoter comme à son habitude. Dans un geste maladroit, elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir fait et patienta nerveusement tout en écoutant la tonalité d'appel.

\- « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d-  
\- Raaaah génial! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha et fourra son téléphone dans son sac. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et tenta de deviner dans quelle direction la personne qu'il cherchait avait pu partir se cacher. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion -ou pas- il lâcha un long soupir et sorti une pièce de monnaie de sa poche.

\- « Bon, pile je vais à droite et face à gauche. »

Il jeta la pièce en l'air, la regardant tourner sur elle-même, et celle-ci retomba sans bruit dans la paume de sa main.

\- « Ok c'est face. »

Il se pressa donc et parti d'un pas rapide vers la gauche. Arrivé au bout du couloir , il arriva devant la salle de musique et se précipita à l'intérieur. Cependant, il n'y trouva qu'un Lysandre écrivant dans son carnet -qu'il n'avait par miracle pas encore perdu-.

\- « Yo Lysandre, t'aurais pas vu mon abruti dans le coin par hasard? » Lança le jeune homme en direction de son ami au look victorien.  
\- « Ton abruti...? » Lysandre arqua un sourcil. « Ah oui, je l'ai aperçu partir en compagnie de Violette tout à l'heure, je ne saurais te dire où en revanche, désolé. Et n'aurais-tu pas vu Castiel? Nous devons commencer les répétitions mais il ne s'est toujours pas présenté.  
\- Nope désolé, mais merci pour l'info! Excuse moi mais je suis pressé donc j'y vais! » Lâcha-t-il tout en sortant de la salle.

L'impatience commençait à se faire sentir au fur et à mesure qu'il courrait. Son esprit s'embrouillait et des pensées toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres affluèrent dans son cerveau. Il accéléra encore le pas tout en se dirigeant vers le club de jardinage et quand il arriva son cœur faillit rater un battement. Là, la personne qu'il cherchait depuis un bon quart d'heure se trouvait juste devant lui. Il aurait dû être heureux de la retrouver, mais le fait de la voir dans les bras d'une fille balaya sa joie. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il l'appela tout en s'avançant vers elle.

\- « Alexy? Tu- »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase à cause du choc. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes et il resta planté là sans bouger, le seul mot présent dans son esprit étant: Pourquoi? Là, sous ses yeux, la personne qu'il aimait, qui par la même occasion était son petit-ami, était dans les bras d'une fille et, qui plus est, avait ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Ce dernier, remarquant enfin qu'il était observé, se retourna d'un coup.

\- « Kentin? Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre! » Bredouilla-t-il.  
\- « Et c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire si c'était pour te voir faire ça! »

Kentin fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui quelques petites perles d'eau étincelantes avec le soleil. Le dénommé Alexy n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il avait vu l'ombre d'une larme dans les yeux de son militaire préféré.

\- « Kentin attend! » Cria-t-il à l'intention de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas se retourner. Alexy leva son bras dans une vaine tentative de le retenir mais il était déjà loin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus resta quelques instants interdit, sans bouger. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il se tourna vers la fille avec laquelle il était, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-« Violette je-  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai bien compris. » Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. « Tu ferais mieux de vite lui courir après ou tu auras du mal à le retrouver. Connaissant Kentin il est même sûrement déjà loin. »

Alexy ne demanda pas son reste et se mit à courir dans la même direction prise par son petit-ami quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se retourna tout de même afin de adresser un petit signe de gratitude à la jeune fille puis se lança dans une course effrénée. Course qui dura par ailleurs un bon bout de temps dans les couloirs du lycée, sous les regards interloqués des élèves présents. Disons que cela n'arrivait pas souvent d'avoir une course poursuite pareille dans le lycée; et la vue d'un Kentin piquant un sprint sans être essoufflé et d'un Alexy tentant tant bien que mal de suivre son allure en haletant et se tenant les côtes était assez amusante.

-« Argh! » Alexy tituba et s'arrêta contre un mur. « C'est qu'il court vite le bougre! »

Il resta là quelques minutes, cherchant à retrouver son souffle, sachant que de toute manière il ne pourrait pas rattraper Kentin. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se blottit sur ses genoux, lâchant un soupir.

\- « Aaaalalah... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? »

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même et tenta de se concentrer en faisant tant bien que mal abstraction du pic de douleur le lancinant dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur, que l'on aurait pu penser venir de sa précédente course était également dû à un sentiment d'angoisse. Un sentiment si fort qu'il lui en faisait mal au cœur. Soudain son village s'illumina. Il se releva d'un coup et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de celle où il venait, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Kentin jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Ne voyant plus personne lui courant après il ralentit mais continua de marcher, ayant appris à être toujours sur ses gardes pendant son passage à l'école militaire. Il savait surtout que s'il s'arrêtait, il se replierait sur lui-même et n'arriverait plus à se relever. Il décida alors d'aller au parc. Depuis qu'il habitait ici, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas il allait toujours se réfugier là-bas.  
Arrivé dans son refuge, il alla s'asseoir sur une des balançoires. Le mouvement lui permit de se détendre et la brise de fin de journée le radouci. Il resta là, plongé dans ses songes, si bien qu'il ne vu même pas le temps passer. Seuls les derniers éclats de la lumière et la froideur du crépuscule ont pût l'arracher de ses pensées. Il se leva et entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Il ne se soucia pas de l'heure tardive, ses parents étaient en formation et il était donc seul dans sa maison en centre-ville et n'avait aucune raison de se presser. Le temps de rentrer chez lui le soleil s'était déjà couché laissant alors la ville aux proies des ombres et des ténèbres. Kentin n'était pas particulièrement mal à l'aise dans l'obscurité -entraînements nocturnes obligent- et la vue de la lune réveillait même en lui un sentiment de nostalgie. Pourtant une certaine inquiétude le prit ce soir là. Non pas pour sa personne mais plutôt pour Alexy. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne supportait l'obscurité et malgré lui, la simple pensée de son « petit ami » dehors apeuré lui retourna l'estomac. L'idée de l'appeler lui traversa l'esprit mais la réalité lui revînt comme une claque en pleine face.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m’inquiéter pour lui, de toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de ce que je pense. » Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Alors qu'il ruminait encore ses idées noires, il arriva dans sa rue. Des pensées beaucoup plus futiles, telles que la nourriture du soir ou encore ses vêtements du lendemain, accaparèrent son esprit. Il arriva devant le portail de sa maison et se planta devant celui-ci. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux; là sur le seuil de sa porte se trouvait l'objet de ses angoisses. En d'autres mots: Alexy. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui même, emmitouflé dans son sweat-shirt et son écharpe tentant de cacher ses mains tremblantes.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! »

A l'entente de la voix familière de Kentin, Alexy releva la tête et son visage s'illumina. Il se releva et Kentin se dirigea vers lui, il songea quelques secondes à l'ignorer complètement et rentrer chez lui mais son inquiétude pris le dessus et il mit sa fierté de côté.

\- « Rentre, reste pas là tu vas te transformer en glaçon.  
\- Merci Kentinou! » lui répondit Alexy avec un grand sourire; qui fut accueilli par un regard noir de Kentin.  
\- « Appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et je te laisse crever dehors.  
\- D'accord d'accord! Je capitule! »

Il suivit Kentin à l'intérieur et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ce dernier invita Alexy à s'asseoir au bar Américain le temps de lui faire couler un café. Un lourd malaise prit place dans la pièce; Kentin ne voulant pas adresser la parole à son petit-ami et ce dernier ne sachant que dire pour calmer le jeu. Finalement, le militaire lui tendit une tasse de café fumante qu'il saisit et il se délecta alors de la vague de chaleur qui parcourait à présent ses mains. Kentin le regarda faire puis prit la parole.

\- « Quand tu auras fini je te prierais de rentrer chez toi.  
\- Kentin je-  
\- Arrête! »

La colère qui s'était amassée dans le cœur de Kentin était sur le point d'éclater. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui ayant permis de prévenir celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Cependant Alexy ne bougea point. Il soutenait le dur regard émeraude de Kentin, ne voulant pas céder face à la colère du brun. Prudemment, il se rapprocha de lui, diminuant la distance entre eux à l’affût du moindre mouvement du militaire. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il regardait Alexy avec son regard dur comme le fer. Le genre de regard qui, quand on ne connaît pas la personne, nous pétrifie sur place.  
Finalement, la distance les séparant devînt quasiment nulle. Ils étaient collés, torse contre torse, toujours en train de se défier du regard. Sentant la colère de Kentin s’apaiser petit à petit, Alexy approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se frôlent puis, après quelques secondes, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse, à tel point qu'il surprit Kentin. Ce dernier, prit dans l'atmosphère du moment, lui rendit son baiser. Ce n'était ni vulgaire ni provoquant. Vous savez, ce genre de baiser échangé par deux personnes s'unissant jusqu'à la fin de leur jours. Aussi, quand Alexy mit fin à leur étreinte afin de reprendre son souffle, il fallut quelques secondes à Kentin pour reprendre ses esprits. Une fois recouvrés, il explosa.

\- « MAIS M*RDE! Tu peux pas me faire ça Alex'! Tu peux pas continuer de jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça! » cria-t-il en rougissant -bien qu'Alexy ne pu deviner si c'était de fureur ou de gêne-. « Tu as dû bien t'amuser jusqu'à présent hein? T'en a pas eu assez? Faut que tu viennes chez moi en plus! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, une expression perdue s'était installée sur son visage. Il était désespéré et murmura sa dernière phrase.

\- « Maintenant laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît... »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et monta dans sa chambre laissant Alexy en plan encore choqué de ces paroles. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, il prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit Kentin à l'étage. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos sur le dessus de son lit, un bras placé sur sa tête de manière à cacher ses yeux. A cette vue le cœur d'Alexy rata un battement, est-ce qu'il était en train de pleurer? Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur son bras.

\- « Kentin... J'aimerai au moins que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire.  
\- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de partir. »

Alexy frissonna. Sa voix était aussi tranchante que le verre et sans sentiments. Elle était juste... froide. Il déglutit et reprit la parole.

\- « Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.  
\- Je te dis de partir! »

En prononçant ces mots, Kentin s'était relevé d'un coup et avait violemment repoussé le bras d'Alexy. Ce fut plus que ce dernier pu supporter.

\- « ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE TU VAS M'ECOUTER! »

Joignant les gestes et la parole, il poussa le brun sur le lit s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches et bloquant ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête. Là, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à parler, un once de colère dans la voix.

\- « Arrête un peu d'agir comme un gamin de 4 ans! Je t'écoute déblatérer des absurdités toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres sans rien dire depuis tout à l'heure alors ai au moins la décence de m’écouter! »

Alexy sentit le corps sous lui se détendre un peu et il continua.

\- « Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'étais avec Violette tout à l'heure? Non, évidemment, puisque je ne t'avais rien dit! Et sais-tu pourquoi je n'avais rien dit? Tout simplement pour t'éviter d'avoir à t’inquiéter! Alors certes j'aurais sûrement dû t'en parler plutôt que de ne rien dire et faire ça dans ton dos mais je savais très bien qu'elle allait se m'avouer qu'elle m'aime et cela t'aurais été désagréable de le savoir non? Je me suis dis que j'allais juste la repousser gentiment comme ça on en parlerait plus et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être au courant sauf que voilà: il y a eu le baiser. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Violette qui m'a embrassé! Je sais que cela paraît difficile à croire vu son caractère, j'étais le premier surpris, mais tu pourras même lui demander! Elle voulait je cite 'Un souvenir de toi même si tu ne peux répondre à mes sentiments'. »

Alexy fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration tout en laissant le temps aux informations de se mettre en place dans la tête de Kentin. Soudain, ce dernier leva la tête vers celui au dessus de lui, une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux.

\- « Alors, tu comprends maintenant? »

Le visage du brun se décomposa. S'il avait effectivement mis en place les informations correctement alors il avait eu faux sur presque toute la ligne? Ce qu'il venait de faire revenait donc à une vulgaire crise de jalousie? Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de prendre un sacré coup dans sa fierté et il se mit à rougir violemment.

\- « M-mais alors-  
\- Oui Kentin, je suis toujours ton petit ami et pour rien au monde je ne cesserai de l'être. »

Le militaire jeta un regard dans la direction d'Alexy. Il remarqua que ce dernier détournait le regard et avait une petite moue gênée ce qui le fit sourire. Il se releva -du mieux qu'il pu au vu du poids sur lui- et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, plantant son regard dans celui de son petit-ami aux cheveux bleu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se regardaient juste et c'est comme si toutes les pensées et secrets de l'autre étaient mis à nu. Finalement Kentin brisa le silence.

\- « Alexy, tu pourrais te pousser maintenant s'il te plaît? Pas que j'aimerais bien me lever mais un peu quand même.  
\- Hmmmm... Non. »

Kentin scruta Alexy avec de grands yeux. Comment-ça non? Il décida de l'ignorer et de le pousser mais il ne bougea pas. Il essaya plus fort mais n'eut pas plus de résultats. Il lâcha un soupir d'exaspération devant le grand sourire qu'arborait maintenant le bleu. Alors qu'il allait clairement le pousser, Alexy s'appuya sur lui de tout son corps le forçant à s'allonger. Une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, Kentin leva la tête vers celui le plaquant contre son lit qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

\- « Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça? Tu me connais mal! » Lança Alexy tout en approchant son visage du brun. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son oreilles et susurra. « Puisque tu préférerais te couper une jambe plutôt que t'excuser, tu vas devoir le faire d'une autre manière~  
-Q-que mais...! »

Kentin fut coupé par des lèvres pressées avidement contre les siennes. Il eu un hoquet de surprise et, profitant de la brèche, il sentit la langue du bleu jouer avec la sienne. Il répondit à son baiser et se mit à frémir involontairement quand la main de son petit-ami passa sous son T-shirt lui provoquant une vague de frissons. Alexy mit fin à leur baiser et une lueur de malice et de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage à la vue d'un Kentin haletant et tremblant. Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur et sa main descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son petit-ami où elle s'affaira à défaire sa boucle de ceinture. Kentin allait dire quelque chose cependant la deuxième main d'Alexy l'en empêcha .

\- « Chuuut...! On a toute la nuit devant nous right ? Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ♥ »

Un bruit de métal tintant sur le sol se fit entendre.


End file.
